


beef jerky at midnight

by kamunamis



Category: Free!
Genre: Grocery Shopping, M/M, sousuke sucks at directions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: sousuke loves rin, enough to go to the stupid convenience store at midnight for him.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	beef jerky at midnight

rin often wakes up in the middle of the night craving a snack, and climbing over sousuke in the process. sousuke has offered switching sides, but rin is too stubborn to give up his spot.

despite the fact that they are both very much in shape and can push the bed into the middle of the room so that rin wouldn’t have to climb over sousuke, rin is still too stubborn to do so.

sousuke is a light sleeper, so he can tell when rin wakes up for said midnight snack. normally sousuke doesn’t mind it, but rin has a high temperature and hasn’t slept in the past twenty hours.

he knew that rin wasn’t feeling well enough, but rin insisted on going to work anyway.

sousuke puts a hand on rin’s shoulder. “no. you’re not getting up. what do you want?”

“fine,” rin grumbles. “beef jerky. on the second shelf.”

sousuke hums in agreement. “stay put."

rin just grumbles again while sousuke heads downstairs.

as sousuke looks into the pantry, he realises that they’re out of the beef jerky that rin likes, so now he has to go to the convenience store down the street.

he checks the time on his watch only to see that it’s past midnight and that the nearest convenience store is closed; which means that he has to drive all the way to the other store a few more miles away.

sousuke sighs and quickly heads back upstairs to tell rin that they’re out of the beef jerky.

“stupid asahi, he’s the one that’s been eating my food!” rin says aggressively. “eh, whatever, don’t take too long.”

sousuke was about to ask if rin wanted a different snack, but from the way that he reacted, sousuke assumes that the beef jerky is the only thing rin will eat now. he gulps, because he’s horrible with directions and can get lost easily. he still gets lost at work, even though he’s been working there for two years.

he kisses rin a quick goodbye before making his way out.

sousuke does remember that there’s a gps in the car that he can use to get there, so he relies on that and manages to get there quickly. but when sousuke tries to find the beef jerky in the store, he is immediately confused on where  _ the fuck  _ is the beef jerky located. is it located under meat? under snacks?

sousuke doesn’t know or care, he just wants it now so that his boyfriend can go back to sleep.

he asks an attendant, who tells him that it’s a left at dairy, a right at fruit, and a left at snacks. sousuke nods, thinking that it’s easy enough to remember that, but he ends up getting lost anyway.

sousuke can’t remember if it was left or right in the fruit aisle, but his gut tells him that it was left so he follows it.

“who the hell even came up with the expression ‘follow your gut?’ it’s the worst expression,” sousuke angrily mumbles to himself.

the loud ringtone on his phone shakes him out of his thoughts. sousuke takes his phone out to see that it’s rin calling.

“sousuke! where the hell are you?! it’s been an hour!” rin says.

sousuke nervously laughs. “i got lost.”

rin sighs. “come home now, i found the jerky hidden in the back.”

sousuke slaps himself in the face and sighs.  _ of course  _ he would miss where it is.

“alright, i’m coming home,” sousuke says.

when sousuke gets home, rin has already fallen asleep, and sousuke can’t help but notice how peaceful rin looks when he’s sleeping.

it’s beautiful, sousuke thinks. he’d do anything for rin anytime, despite his hatred for grocery and convenience stores.


End file.
